Kaime
by FreaktheMighty
Summary: Gah I stink with these so...Well I'll just put it in the story. Anyway its kind of a cross of alot of books. Should get better as it goes. Im winging it mostly. -
1. A Day Like Any Other

Kaime groaned as the phone rang in her room, the usual wake up call. Thoroughly regretting having to go to school, she got out from her warm covers, staggered until her eyes focused again, then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. I'll be down soon. Bye," She said, hanging up the phone again. She didn't even bother to listen to her mother anymore. She stretched her arms above her and yawned widely. She hated the color of the carpet in her room. What a disgusting color. What was it? Forest green. For a car sure but a carpet?! She shook the thoughts from her head, reminding herself it wasn't her that picked out the color, and headed downstairs.  
  
Homework. Bah Humbug! Kaime rubbed her eyes and glaced at the clock. 6:05. Drat. She made her way to the dining room and plopped heavily into one of the chairs, pulling her math book toward her and opening it, sighing. As she started to work, Lilli, the pretty much mother figure of the home, walked into the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for Lilli to be up earlier. She always was. Even on vacation. She was slightly plump with thick rimmed glasses and short curly black grey hair. Lilli leaned on the counter of the kitchen, studying Kaime for a moment.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast? We have cinnamon rolls and cresants," asked Lilli.  
  
"Umm....I'm in the mood for...cinnamon rolls. And an orange soda if you would be so kind," Kaime replied in a monotone voice stating she didn't really care.  
  
Lilli nodded and wandered away as Kaime returned to her work. It was awhile before Kaime finished, but that was fine. She set her math book aside and left her soda and half eaten cinnamon roll where they were and went up stairs to dress, picking out her favorite outfit to wear. For the next half hour or so she widled away her time in front of the TV,watching those stupid addicting morning cartoons. She picked up the phone as it rung again.  
  
"Time to come downstairs!" Said her mothers voice.  
  
"K. I'll be there in a sec," and with that she grabbed her shoes, peeked at the clock, and ran downstairs.  
  
It was 8:00 when she had finally made it into the car and she was still tying her shoes. School started at 8:10 and it took 5 minutes until she her mom could get at a place where she could be let off. Kaime ran into the school's breezeway, messenger backpack swinging from her shoulder, as she shifted through the mass of other students. Right on time.  
  
****** 


	2. A Strange Night

AN: Sorry I didn't put this in the first chap. Meh. Doltish day. ANYWAY......this is my first fic so be nice! I'll accept constructive critizism though. Well yeah. please R/R. PS!! Sorry my first chapters sucked so bad. I dun know WHAT I was thinkin that day. I'll try to make the rest of my story ALOT better.  
  
The bell signaling the end of school clanged over the talk of the class. For the last ten minutes, Kaime had dwindled away the time by getting up to take a drink of water and talking to her friends since the teacher had no more to say. Or rather she didn't want to bother with working on notes. The history teacher called out something as everyone instantly grabbed there backpacks and headed out of the class, including Kaime, but no one heard over the footsteps and talk of the other students. Kaime made her way to the front of the school, where her gang of friends gathered around one of the benches. She sat down at the bench, letting her bag drop to the ground and leaned back waiting for everyone else to show up.Today was Friday. The best day of the school week. Every Friday after school, Kaime and all her friends went to the shopping center to hang out. Kaime opened her eyes as she heard a small group of her closest friends singing loudly among the students in the breeze way. She smiled as she got up,grabbed her backpack, and prepared to run when Fluffy ((A.k.a. Her best friend Briana whom she'd wiped cream cheese on at lunch)) saw her. The group in the breeze way was only about 5 people. Briana, Tati, Cat, Rj, and her friend Catie((or the Midget)) Kaime went to Catie first.  
  
"Did your brother really get bit by that fluffy dog of yours?" she said with a smile. Catie nodded and laughed.  
  
"He was trying to get a bone away from Bear and he got bit. They had to give him liquid stitches." Midget said with a smile.  
  
By now the rest of the group had shown up, Elizabeth coming from somewhere. True to what she'd believed Briana had tried to slap her upside the head as soon as she saw her. Rather instinctively Kaime caught it with her own hand. It was second nature to know when to duck and when to block when you were around her friends. Essential to survival. Kaime shooed Briana away and started to walk towards their destination at the shopping center. Midget never had to walk once with all the piggy back rides she got.  
  
****  
  
Kaime sat on her bed later that night reading the same book for the umpteenth time.It was a habit of hers to read alot and she frequently ended up reading the same book again and again. The TV nestled in a corner of her room went on with a cheesy comercial about some art device that probably didn't work. It wasn't too late by Kaime's standards, almost midnight. Her favorite lineup of shows came on at that time when apparently all the dead and ghost and the boogy men would come out to eat up all the bad children who stayed up so late.Pshaw. Yeah right. The day at the shopping center had been alot of fun. Fluffy had gotten her back for the cream cheese by smearing frosting on Kaime's sweater. She didn't mind too much. Alot of that kinda stuff tended to happen. Especially when cupcakes were involved.  
  
She fiddled with the blue colored bone shaped dog tag hanging around her neck by a black leather dog collar. The engraving had absolutely nothing to do with herself in a way most people could understand. It had not address or phone number and a name that wasn't her true one.She cleared her mind free of these thoughts and continued to read. But soon she was interupted by a strange shreiking kind of sound. High pitched and ragged. She cringed at the sound. It was way too loud to be a bird. Her mother wasn't stirring though. She frowned and shook her head but returned to reading. The sound came again louder then before. She let out a sound of frustration and set the book aside. How was she supposed to read with that squaking!  
  
Muttering furiously, Kaime grabbed her sweat shirt and headed downstairs, following the now more often sound. She flipped on the porch light and unlocked the door stepping outside into the cool air. Her bare feet became cold quickly on the cement. She listened again and the shriek came again, seemingly in the field behind a neighbors house. Kaime bit her lip. Her anger at the sound melted away replaced by a feel of need. She felt connected to that noise somehow. Like she HAD to know where it came from. Well that was human curiosity for ya. She crossed the street at a run,stopping in front of her friend Catie's house. She was now grateful that Catie had taught her how to climb the fence. Without further thought, Kaime climbed up the cynder blocks piled next to the fence and climbed over, moving downward upon a thick board that went diagonally across the fence. She scampered quickly across the yard, carefully watching for poop piles (they had a dog), and lights. She reached the plum tree next to the fence without any mishap and climbed into it hoping there were no spiders. She hated spiders.Things with eight legs and numerous eye balls were not natural. She edged up along a branch and jumped down hitting her elbow upon a branch as she did so. It wasn't unusual so she didn't bother stopping to worry about it. Just a brief rub. The clumped dirt was cool and crumbly beneath her feet. The feeling that she needed to find that shreiking noise was growing more by the second. It was as if she didn't get to the noise in time something terrible would happen.  
  
She scampered up a path through the bamboo (it wasn't really bamboo but it looked like it), wishing she'd brought shoes or something along. The shriek came again from a thick patch of the stalky plant. She rushed forward, stumbling upon loose clumps of dirt,eagerly searching the noise out. A soft glow came from a clump of bamboo. Kaime blinked, sure it was a trick. But no it was still there. She, more carefully, headed towards the glowing blue light, brows furrowed at what could cause such a glow out here. She crashed threw the bamboo-like stalks and an instant later jumped back from it with a yell. What lay before her was definatly not natural.  
  
What lay before her was a pool of soft blue light. It's surface rippled as if a constant drop was falling into it, yet it hadn't rained for days. Curious of the strange pool she crouched down and picked up a dry brown piece of the bamboo like grass. She rolled the cylinder in her fingers for a thoughtful moment then poked the pool with it. Nothing happened. It was like a glowing puddle. She tilted her head to a side. The shrieks weren't happening any more either. Kaime didn't like this.  
  
She started to get up and heard a twig snap nearby. She half turned, heart pumping when she saw a stranger clad in clothes as dark as a starless moon less night. How'd he get here! Fear gripped her by the throat and made her feet freeze to the spot. She could feel the strangers breath on her...but it wasn't warm like it should be. She could see its beady red eyes watching her closely. It gave off a horrible smell just like a dead animal on the side of the road. Kaime wanted to step back, to run home, to yell but every thing was frozen. The shriek pierced the night again and the strange black clad creature screamed, throwing its black gloved hands over its would be ears. Even the scream was unnatural. It sounded like countless dying horses, it's high pitched ragged cry sending shudders up her spine. It disappeared from view as it crashed through the stalk plants.Suddenly finding her feet, she turned to run only to slip on a clump of dirt and fall halfway into the pool. She scrambled with her hands to find a hold and found that every would be hold fell away from her hands. Dang clumped dirt! The pool was pulling her in, she could feel that now. She was almost engulfed in the pool. She tried once more to find something to pull her out with and, finding none, slipped entirely into the pool thinking " Why has this happened?" 


End file.
